Prisoner to Chakra
by Wynth
Summary: The Ishtar family is called to Suna to study some strange architecture there, possibly relating to ancient Egypt. However, there were people left off the guest list and decided to visit at the same time: the Akatsuki. •YGOxNAR• ON HIATUS
1. Then It Started

_After much deliberation, I had decided to continue this story but the updates will be slow. I had also changed the name from _Ninja Are A Pain_ to what it is now. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it! :)_

_Concrit is appreciated._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_

PRISONER TO CHAKRA**  
—CHAPTER ONE—**  
_Then It Started

* * *

_

It was just like Egypt, Malik had decided.

He was lying on his back on his bed with his hands cupping the back of his head, his blond hair creating a soft cushion for him to rest in. His black singlet was practically drenched in sweat from the blazing heat in Suna, and his boxers were sticking to his body like a second skin. It was… icky.

He stared without purpose at the cream coloured ceiling as his mind was going elsewhere, visiting different thoughts for only a few seconds before flying off to another. It was infuriating and the heat was just adding to his irritation.

While the people were somewhat… hospitable… in Suna, he couldn't help but feel on edge. Suna was very much like Egypt; covered in sand—_made _of sand, he found out upon arrival—and was scorching hot that, perhaps, his home was put to shame. No—he clenched his fists lightly behind his head—his home was _better_.

At least the people smiled where he came from.

Granted, it was very interesting to find out about the archaeological site, since it was found in a place no where near the ancient history that he and his family knew, which was what made it so astounding; but the eye of Ra was absolute. It had been related to the Pharaoh—who was now long gone; four years or so.

Ishizu was contacted by some of the _Kazekage's_ officials—Malik only put strain on that title since he didn't like the red head one bit—asking her to come over to the village and study what it was. How they knew about her specialty, Malik was unsure and iffy about it, but his sister was curious and demanded that all three of them leave immediately to research it.

The journey? So annoying. That was all Malik wanted to think about it. As soon as it was back in his head that he would have to make the same return trip back, he felt like hurling.

He liked travelling—having done so several times between Domino and Egypt, or Egypt to somewhere else in Egypt—but this trip was different. They met up with two travel guides, both having the stuck-up air about them, and were instantly told to drill some rules into their head; this was several times throughout the trip—when they left; a quarter the way through the journey; half way through; three quarters of the way through and just before they entered Suna. Malik swore he'd kiss the sand when they arrived but he almost sucked in his lips when he realised things were just going to get oh so much more annoying.

It must have been the nature of a ninja to act 'superior' to everyone else.

Anyway, by the time they arrived and had the rules of respect nailed into his mind, the platinum blond was expecting their leader to be some freaky old man with sharp features and perhaps several sunburns.

He was wrong.

It was a friggin' kid! Someone eight years younger than him!

To say that it peeved off Malik was an understatement. He had to bite his tongue the entire time and was speaking in muffles whenever he was addressed; Ishizu, of course, gave him a lecture about courtesy afterwards.

The artefacts were what made his day and possibly his entire week, up until the point where they would leave.

It was unusual, not being found in Egypt where he thought that all the pieces of the ancient past belonged. Whether the artefact related to it or not, he and his sister didn't know, as the Pharaoh was already resting in peace and there were no other complications.

The artefact seemed to be the telling of a story from the ancient past, similar to the ones Ishizu had brought to Domino during Battle City. They were a little different though. His sister said that a few symbols were that of a ninja's history but the platinum blond adult refused to believe that the history he was protecting was tied with such snobbish people.

Malik sighed before swinging his legs off his bed and rising from it, casually strolling to the window and gazing out. Sweat beaded down his brow as his lavender orbs surveyed the village. It was massive, which he was impressed about, but it wasn't the 'home' he was expecting.

Ishizu was with the artefacts with Odion, who had offered to lend her some assistance in translating some worn symbols. The younger Ishtar was too tired to do that and was, luckily, dismissed for the night.

Ninja. The thought still baffled him.

He met Temari on his first day there. She looked like the type of girl who would take pleasure—and no fear—in beating up a guy and hurting his ego… and perhaps more. It was his first impression of her when he saw her whack her younger brother over the head with her fan.

The fan interested Malik more than the user, which was kind of strange.

Kankuro—the one who was constantly on the receiving end of Temari's insults and the like—scared Malik too. When he found out that the ninja used puppets in battle, the platinum blond raised an eyebrow, unsure how to take it.

Puppets, to him, equalled girls and kids, and standing in front of him was a sixteen year old male with muscles twice as large as Malik's own arm.

Scary indeed.

Of course, then there was the Kazekage. Things were a little difficult at first because the red-head was not what he was expecting and Malik was stubborn in accepting the fact that ninjas became adults around eight or so years earlier, whereas Ishizu still refused to give Malik the keys to his motorcycle. To her, he wasn't an adult… he was twenty-four, dangit!

It was simple.

Malik didn't like Gaara.

The kid gave him the creeps, somewhat reminding him of his old self—the fearless, psychotic one. The look in the kid's eyes was similar to what he saw in his Yami's in Battle City. He didn't want to see that expression ever again and this kid was wearing it on his face like it was a part of his attire.

So, he was uncomfortable in his presence and Gaara, in turn, tried to avoid him as well; as much as possible anyway, since he seemed to have a knack for knowing why Malik took the long way 'round to the exit.

During the already three days the Ishtar's were there, the twenty-four year old had created a strange positive relationship with Temari because she reminded him of Mai, who he had met only a few times; but those times were engraved in his memory. He had seen the sand-female on a number of occasions, so it was natural that he'd get a little closer to her than her brothers but Malik still had some type of relationship with Kankuro.

The puppet thing kept him curious and Kankuro had offered to give an example to how they were used. Something went wrong and Malik and Odion were almost impaled by one of them; things were a little strained.

The blond sighed again and groaned in aggravation. He settled with pacing in his small room.

He couldn't get to sleep. Too hot. Too much to think about. Too many irritations. Too much mystery. It was annoying; how he wish that would soon go away.

However, as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he heard an explosion and a bright light shone across his face through the window. Seconds afterwards and the floor beneath him rumbled, making him shoot to his feet and shakily head to the outlet to see what was going on.

He barely managed to see this white thing shoot across the sky above him but it was gone quickly, hidden by a tuft of grey smoke. He narrowed his eyes when the white appeared once more. It looked like a bird but it wasn't completely life-like.

It took a few seconds before he noticed a figure standing atop of it.

Ninja definitely had a superiority complex.

He soon saw sand rise from below and caught the sight of Gaara rising to fight the challenger. So he'd get to see the boy in action, would he?

Malik didn't mind. Not at all. He shrugged and rested his elbows on the windowsill, lavender eyes watching the fight above him.

It was entertainment, at least; as long as he, or his family, didn't get harmed.

* * *

The battle was in full swing; sand being tossed and forced everywhere and the flying-bird-thing was quickly weaving in and out of the attacks like a dart. It made Malik's mind whirr at the speed but he still managed to catch things but just barely.

The military of Suna were all set up as well, clearly intending to give their leader some aid to fight the foe, who was turning out to be a real pain in the neck. It was clear that he was a bomber of some sort, since explosions were going off everywhere and stuff but Malik didn't pay that any heed, that is until the blond terrorist flew over an area he was hoping was going to remain safe.

His sister and brother were there.

Malik straightened instantly, his lavender eyes widening at the thought of them dead.

He couldn't risk it. No chance. However, there was the possibility they had left the area when the enemy first attacked but then again…

Malik was already out the door, sprinting as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't care that he was running in his nightwear as he rushed down the empty halls. He'd laugh and be embarrassed about it later, when everything was over and they were safe.

He groaned as he flung a door to the side and as his feet sunk into the hot sand. Pain flew from his mind as he scanned the quickest route on the map in his mind. His destination was a little higher up then he was; a cave not far from the entrance of Suna but still close enough to the terrorists attacks.

He'd have to hurry, and already his feet were carrying him up the slope of the land, his blond hair rushing in the hot wind and his chest puffing in and out to circulate the much needed air for the urgency. He had to get there in time.

His running was momentarily halted as the ground beneath him shook. He fell to one knee but was instantly up and running.

Malik felt his eyes widen when he suddenly saw a giant bird grow to a large size and hover just near the cave where his siblings dwelled—with any bad luck. True, by running there, he'd be putting himself in danger if they turned out to be in a safe area. It didn't matter.

They were worth it.

"No," he puffed as he finally reached a flatter surface, and he saw the entrance but his brain suddenly told him to stop, and he skidded to a halt, tossing up some soil. Luckily he did.

Ahead of him was…

…he didn't know but whatever it was, it was staring at him from underneath a straw hat. Malik felt no emotion behind the look he was receiving, which was even worse than Gaara's and that was saying something.

He took a step forward but the blob ahead of him twitched at the movement, telling the man that his foe was on guard.

"Please, let me pass," Malik said loudly.

He got no reply and the blond hesitantly swallowed as he saw the white bird lower slightly towards the ground. Adrenaline shot through his veins and he ran a few steps forward.

_Bang!_

Soil clouded and showered down upon him, He covered his eyes and stopped before slowly reopening his orbs. The dust began to settle and he saw something long and hard stretched out from his intruder to a point right next to him.

It was like the tip of a scorpion.

Malik widened his eyes once more as he looked to the side, seeing how close he was to being injured. Something told him that his enemy missed on purpose. But why?

He didn't have time to ask before his blocker spoke.

"You have great chakra."

The Egyptian twenty-four year old had no time to answer once more before a huge explosion sounded and the entrance to the cave slowly began to crumble beneath the quake, effectively burying the archaeological site, along with everything else inside of it.


	2. Captured

_I hope you enjoy! And please review—flame, concrit, etc!

* * *

_

—**CHAPTER TWO—**  
_Captured

* * *

_

The trembling of the ground shook the nerves in his legs and arms, so much so, that his skin felt numb. He broke into a cold sweat, fearing for the lives of his only family left. Were they trapped in there? They could be.

_Oh Ra, no. _

Then again, they could have escaped once that blond bomber had started the fireworks. They could have…

…his fingers twitched.

He shouldn't be thinking like that.

_They. Are. Alive._

Malik narrowed his lavender eyes at his foe, knowing that he'd have no chance in hell against a ninja; much less one he knew was an enemy of Suna and felt confident enough to storm the massive village with only two people. But there could have been many more, just not seen.

How did they get in anyway?

There was no time for questions and the blond shook his head to shake the fear and confusion off.

Chakra. He knew that was what ninja possessed to allow them their abilities but… he didn't have chakra.

Did he?

It wasn't possible.

He didn't know if it was in the genes or something but Malik knew well enough that he and his family was not native to the ninja regions. So, therefore, he couldn't.

"You're mistaken," he said softly, his lips dry and he hurriedly licked them. The hidden sun's heat still blared on him hard and he wiped his forehead in retaliation.

His foe merely withdrew his tail. "Then what is it that I sense?"

"How would I know? The Suna ninja couldn't sense anything either!" Malik knew he shouldn't be yelling at the creature who'd have the power to snap him in half at the flick of his fingers but he was hysterical. He was scared shitless for many reasons but the harming of his family topped everything else.

He'd kill that blond bomber if he survived. If.

"I don't like that tone."

Malik growled, his hair rising. "I don't like being kept from—"

The tail swung at him again sloppily, as if testing his reflexes. The plan worked and the platinum blond rolled to the side, the sand scorching his back. However, his foe's next move was quicker and precise.

The wooden tail curled under his stomach and yanked him to its owner's direction. Malik landed on the ground with a grunt, his nerves sparking and temporarily disorienting him. His back to his foe, he twirled around in anger, intending to give him a punch even though he knew it would do his foe no harm, only to himself. But he was angry.

"What does it mean?"

His punch ended mid strike as the tail curled around his arm. Malik narrowed his eyes.

"I tire of your silence. What do your markings mean?"

_The Pharaoh's secrets. There's no way a ninja would know of it or have any use for it._

"Answer."

"Nothing that would benefit you."

His foe paused. "That would be for me to decide."

Malik was going to retort but found that none of his limbs were obeying him. He watched wide eyed as blue strings came visible to him and realisation hit him.

This ninja was a puppet master, just like Kankuro.

Only scarier.

The boy swallowed. "Would you let me go if I told you?"

The sun was beginning to break on the horizon as his foe thought over his words but his answer was clear-cut nonetheless. "I will. If you defeat me."

The air caught in Malik's breath. "Are you insane?" _A silly question_, he thought to himself. All ninja were insane. "You're a ninja! How do you expect me to defeat you?"

"Your chakra."

Malik felt like crying in frustration and his arms and legs were beginning to get tired. "I don't have chakra, I already said so!"

"I'm not patient and your childish whining is grating."

The platinum blond bit back the urge to retort to the insult. He could feel the skin on his lip burst and blood trickle into his mouth and seep beneath his teeth to dribble over his chin. His arms were shaking with fear and anger that he was sure he'd soon collapse.

"I don't know how to fight," he replied calmly, though his voice shook. _If only I had my rod. Curses!_

His foe paused, contemplating. "We can help you tap it."

_We?_

"I don't have any chakra! Get that through your skull already!"

He felt the strings circling his arm tighten considerably, making him wince and groan in pain. He dropped his head back.

"You're in no position to insult me, boy."

"I don't. Want. Power," Malik bit out through clenched and bloody teeth. _Or do I?_

It scared the Egyptian to hear a startling cackle reverberating in his mind.

He had changed. He had changed lots since Battle City but the thought of power…

He didn't need it and he _certainly_ didn't want it.

Then why was there a lingering ache in his chest and burst of excitement when his foe spoke of more power. It hurt Malik to know, and realise, that no matter how much he'd change, his power-starved former self still longed for it.

He had to tame it. No matter the cost.

"No."

The strings curled around his arms and pulled them behind his back, tying them together. The ones on his feet were released, much to Malik's semi-relief.

What was his foe doing?

"What are you doing?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Sasori! Thought you'd be waiting outside, hmmph."

Malik narrowed his eyes as the familiar blond flittered to the ground and felt rage suddenly boil in his blood when he saw the Kazekage's cloth dangling from the mouth of the bird. So the brat was defeated?

He hated ninja.

"Why are you taking him?"

The Egyptian did a double take. "What?"

Sasori didn't reply, only turned and began entering the trench that was the entrance to Suna. Malik was forced to follow him, with the blond trailing along beside him, looking at him curiously. It took all of the tanned man's will power not to scream at the boy.

The platinum blond felt like retching when he caught sight of the crimson bodies littered everywhere long the trench and metallic smell of blood that was splattered across the sand in sheens. He gagged, his throat contracting as uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach and began to stir. He felt himself break out into a cold sweat—which half relieved him considering it was insanely hot—and then begin to slightly shake.

These ninja were in an entirely different class.

He tore his eyes from the corpses before closing them shut, preferring just to smell the blood than also see the bodies that went along with it. His toes suddenly caught under the torso of the body and he yelped to himself, dancing over corpse, ignoring the way the bloody sand beneath his soles squished in between his toes.

Malik's whole reaction went unnoticed by the other two—or rather, unremarked. The Egyptian knew that they knew but didn't give a shit about him.

"Kisame would be interested in his chakra," was the eventual, half-assed reply up front and the blond seemed to accept it, though he did raise an eyebrow.

"What's so special 'bout it, hmm?"

"I won't bother explaining if you can't feel it."

Malik scowled. _They're obviously seeing something that I can't. Did the Suna ninja feel it too? Did they lie to us? But they can't—they did not act like it._ Sensing someone staring at him, he snapped his lavender eyes in the general direction. He met eyes of blue that were peering at him from under rather thick lashes and showed vast amount of curiosity.

"What's that art on your back, hm?" the blond asked. Malik instantly scowled, sharply turning his head in the opposite direction so star at the glittering sand.

It was hardly art. It only served to remind him of his past he'd sooner prefer to forget than recall over and over again. He rarely took his shirt off even in Egypt and only did so at night, because of the privacy; now it was exposed to the whole damn world.

He shuddered as he felt the curious and marvelling gaze of Deidara's eyes on his back and winced.

"Hmm. Too bad it's more like Sasori's style; everlasting."

Everlasting. _You have no idea_, Malik groaned. He was beginning to feel the scorching hot sand under his feet; he had built up a slight resistance to it back home but even then he wore sandals almost all the time… and he wasn't being captured by a bunch of loony ninja.

Sasori's strings on his wrist suddenly tightened considerably, earning a sharp, surprised gasp from Malik. The platinum blond briefly pondered whether he should reprimand the thing-that-talks but his opportunity to rant at him was cut off by unmistakable yell from behind.

"Wait!"

Hope fluttered in his chest at the familiar voice. _That's Kankuro!_ He whirled around, the wire catching on his skin and pulling him back instantly. Or rather, Sasori was reeling him in closer to the pair; Malik stumbled as he was forced to move and winced when he felt a particularly sharp tug on his wrist.

Slowing to a halt, the blonde moved his hand around a bit, trying to get them to relax just like before—as much as possible at least.

The sand terrain was silent save for the violent whooshing of the clay birds flapping wings. Malik glanced at the creature, feeling his chest jolt at seeing the Kazekage's uniform. He did not care for the brat, no, but… the kid was Kankuro's younger brother.

His family.

He felt rage flood him and he glared heatedly at both Deidara and Sasori before settling on the latter. He doubted he could harm him just by glaring—if only the phrase 'Death Glare' would be true—but somehow, just feeling anger pointed towards him, made Malik feel just a little bit better.

Sasori matched his gaze and the Egyptian quietly gasped at seeing no sheen of light in those eyes. They were looking at him, he was sure, but there was no life in him. He looked hollow… like a puppet.

"Return Gaara to me!" Kankuro shouted. "And Malik while you're at it!"

Relief mingled with rage in his tanned body; he was included in the rescue but no doubt he didn't hold a candle to the importance of the Kage. He didn't care. He just wanted freedom to go see Ishizu and Odion; to see if they are alive.

"Deidara… go on ahead," Sasori said, before gesturing with his head in Malik's direction. "And take the brat with you."

A silent conversation passed between the two before Sasori suddenly looked in Kankuro's direction, catching sight of the Sand ninja preparing to attack. Malik watched, knowing just a little of what he was doing as he unrolled three scrolls along the sand and made a seal. Smoke sprouted, hiding Kankuro's figure from view.

The blond glanced at Deidara and Sasori's faces, wanting to see their reaction. The latter, as usual, was indifferent, while the other merely raised an eyebrow.

It all happened in an instant.

As soon as the puffy smoke cleared, three massive puppets took the stage and Malik suddenly found himself lifted into the air and onto the clay bird before he had the chance to blink.

"Right! I'll head on, hmm" Deidara's voice came from above.

Blinking, Malik looked up, surprised to see the defined chin and jaw of the blond, his fringe whipping against his neck. He didn't have a chance to object as his new surface rumbled and hovered a little further of the ground and he wondered how he was managing to remain perfectly firm on the slanted back.

The Egyptian knew as soon as he saw the black and red cloaked arm wrapped around his waist and pressing him tightly against the clay bird.

Now he knew.

"Let go of me!" he shouted in Deidara's ears, throwing his still bound arms in the air and twisting from side to side.

"You're a pain," Deidara grunted as he pressed two fingers to Malik's neck.

"Pa—!" His struggle was short-lived.

The last thing he saw before he promptly collapsed onto the clay bird was Kankuro and Sasori preparing to fight.


End file.
